


Window of Opportunity

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “Maybe he read your report?!?!?”





	

I stare at him in shock. I can’t believe he said that, right here in a briefing. I am so gonna kill him when we get home.

*

“Daniel?” I address him sweetly. That fails to get his attention, so a bit louder, “Daniel!”

“Hmmm?” I grab the remote from his lifeless hand and snap off the TV. “Hey! I was watching that!”

“It’s a rerun, Daniel.”

“Not to me,” he mumbles, making a completely pointless grab for the remote.

“We need to talk.” I sit down on the coffee table, between him and the TV. Let me just say that anyone who thinks the highly educated Dr. Jackson doesn’t enjoy a bit of mindless entertainment doesn’t know him very well. 

All those things he missed out on in his first childhood, he’s making up for now in spades. He once sat up all night watching a ‘MacGyver’ marathon. If that isn’t mindless, I don’t know what is. He alleged that it gave him ideas of how to escape the next time we are captured and flung into a Goa’uld prison.

So far it hasn’t seemed to have helped him any.

“Talk?” He reaches forward to feel my forehead, wiggles those eyebrows at me. “Are you sick? Shall I fetch a doctor?”

“Quit trying to distract me. I want to know why you made that crack about me reading Carter’s report?”

“Oh, that,” he dismisses me with a wave of his hand. “You don’t, you know. Read reports.”

“I read reports.”

“You read mine.” He corrects me. Unfortunately, he’s right.

Without warning, I launch myself at him, straddling his thighs, pinning him to the couch. “That’s because I love you, you little shit.”

He laughs up at me fearlessly. “You love Sam, too.”

“I’m not sleeping with Carter.” 

An odd expression flashes across his face. “You read my reports before we started sleeping together.” He points out.

“I cannot bring myself to deny that charge.” I offer while my hands mess his hair up.

“Stop, my hair’s bad enough without you making it stick up.” To pacify him, I try to smooth it down, but the damage is already done. He tries to look around me at the TV screen, to see how bad it is, but I keep dodging in front of him. We end up in the inevitable wrestling match which always ends in the same way. Daniel gets pinned and I get sex. 

“About the report?”

He groans beneath me. “Can’t you just let it go?”

I pretend to seriously consider. “No, don’t believe I can. I court martial people for talking back to me, you know.” I inform him loftily.

He quickly looks at his arms. “Funny, I don’t see any stars there.”

“Stars would mean you…oh, very funny.”

“There are people who consider me at least your equal in rank.” My darling punctuates that statement with a not-so-subtle hip shimmy.

I shift my weight from my knees, which are killing me anyway, to my butt. He ‘oopmhs’ in protest. “What can I say,” I apologize cheekily, “I had a big lunch.”

“I can tell. My legs are never gonna be the same.”

“It was all that oatmeal from breakfast.”

“I didn’t know oatmeal was that heavy?” He queries as I shove him down and land on him. Heavily. On purpose. He wheezes a bit as I settle on top of him. Slowly. “Are you quite done?”

“Yeah, I’m comfy, how about you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he pants with what might be only a slight exaggeration. “Love having my guts squished out.”

“Then I wouldn’t have to listen to your insubordination in briefings.”

“No, I’m still gonna do that. Next time I die, I’m gonna let the Tok’ra put a snake in my head so I’ll be here forever.” He draws the last word out lingeringly.

“The Tok’ra? Yuk.” My face draws up in disgust.

“Bet you weren’t saying that to Anise.”

“Anise?”

“You remember, Anise, the Tok’ra tart?”

I just stare. “You’re…you’re jealous.”

“Oh, please. Just because she kissed you and got your yo-yo all knotted up?”

I’m still huffing in shock when Daniel shoves me off onto the floor. Finally getting my breath, I follow him into the kitchen. “So that’s what this is about? You’re jealous of Anise.”

He sneers at me. “No, I’m not jealous. You go kiss all the girls you damn well please. Just make sure they know you’re kissing them.”

I grab him before he bolts out of the room. “How did you know?”

“Well, not from you, obviously.”

There’s only one way he could have found out. “I am so gonna kill that Teal’c.”

“Teal’c didn’t tell me. You did.”

“I did not!”

“Right there at the breakfast table with Sam? You think I didn’t recognize that expression on your face? That I hadn’t seen that look before? You were having a ‘moment’; it just wasn’t with your oatmeal, was it? You were remembering kissing Sam. So if you want her, have at her. Just don’t hurt her and don’t expect to come back to me afterwards. I won’t be anyone’s second best.”

He’s quick, I will give him that. But I’m far better motivated, I catch him before he gets the front door opened. “Let me go.” His voice trembles.

“Come on, baby.” I hold his arms crossed over his chest while I let my lips wander over his nape.

“Stop.” He orders with very little conviction.

“How do you know I didn’t kiss you while you were teaching me Latin?” Fury instantly stiffens his body. “Relax, I’m kidding. I would never kiss you without your permission.”

“But you would kiss Sam? What’s the difference?”

“I don’t know. I was just fooling around, you know me.”

He is still poker stiff in my arms as I ease us down the stairs into the living room. I don’t fancy wrestling him on the steps. “How do I know that?”

“Because I wasn’t risking anything with her.” I jerk him around quickly, catching his arms behind his back, so he can see my face. “I’m risking everything with you. For you. You have to know that.” His eyes soften, finally meet mine, a dimple quickly winks to life. “I might love Carter, but I’m in love with you. That’s what makes it different.” I feel him grow pliant in my arms, but I keep holding his arms behind his back, settling him in snug. We just stand there for long moments, not kissing, just holding on.

“Jack?” He inquires softly.

“Yeah?”

“Are we dancing?” I realize we’ve been swaying in place.

“Can you dance?”

He shakes with laughter. “I’m a terrible dancer. No rhythm at all.”

“I can think of a few occasions when you exhibited perfect rhythm.”

“Better than Anise?” His eyes are all innocence, but I know him far too well to be fooled.

“Much, much better than Anise.” I let my hands slide down to cup his ass. “Can you imagine Anise doing the Twist?” For emphasis, I squeeze not so gently. “Besides, you have a much better ass.”

“How can you tell? With a dress that tight, I’m amazed your eyes got past those boobs.”

It always stuns me when Daniel says something quite nasty, so I can’t contain the laugh. “There are occasion when I ask myself why I love you so much.” He goes rigid in my arms once again. “However, this is not one of those times. Go on up to bed. I’ll lock up and be right behind you.” I let my hand linger on his ass, giving him a quick spank to head him up the steps. I watch him take the steps two at a time, quite jealous of how smoothly he moves. 

There is one thing he’s quite mistaken about. He has absolutely perfect rhythm.


End file.
